Love and Basketball
by AceOfHeartsss
Summary: Sasuke nervously wipes his palms off onto his jersey. What could be making him so nervous? It's not the championship basketball game he's in the middle of. It's the fact that he's moments away from proposing to the love of his life. Every milestone that had happened in Naruto and Sasuke's relationship had happened while the two were playing basketball. Here's another for the list.


As the clock winded down to mark halftime, Sasuke nervously wiped his sweaty palms off onto his jersey. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous.

With 23 seconds left on the clock, Sasuke received a pass in bound from his teammate and began to dribble down court. They were up ten points so far so all that he needed to do was stall until half while taking one shot to reset the shot clock. Thinking about halftime made him gulp again, anxiety riddling his body. It wasn't that he was nervous about the game. Quite the opposite in fact. Sasuke had been playing basketball since he first learned how to walk so he had complete faith in himself. Furthermore, he knew that his team was ready. They had been drilling especially hard lately to do well in the NBA championship and were now one game away from the finals. No, what made the Uchiha nervous had to do with the velvet box in his warm-up pants and the blonde-haired, blue-eyed dobe cheering obnoxiously for him in the front row. Sasuke Uchiha, resident cold bastard, was going to propose to his longtime boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki during half time.

When Sasuke had first told his family that he was going to propose to Naruto, his mother squealed in happiness, his father nodded in approval, and Itachi gave a small smile. However, when he told them how he planned to do it, he wasn't met with the same enthusiasm. His family thought that it was a strange way and wanted to plan something grandiose for him instead. But Sasuke refused and was unrelenting in his plan. He didn't care what anyone else thought about his proposal idea. He wanted something that was just for him and Naruto, and what could be better? All of the milestones in their relationship came during basketball in some form or another.

They first met when Sasuke was 7. His parents had signed him up officially for a community basketball league for kids because it was the one thing that he had shown a strong interest in. They already had a basketball hoop set up and half-court drawn on the pavement in their driveway, but it was not enough for their youngest son. He was tired of playing alone and Itachi was no good, so he pushed his parents to find him someone else to play. As such, they signed him up, and he has been playing competitively ever since.

The first few games of the season were a breeze for the little Uchiha, and he contemplated quitting since all of the other kids stunk; but, then he went against a team that had a blonde ball of energy. What the blonde lacked in skill, he made up for in speed and agility. The young brunet actually found himself challenged and having to work hard to win. He still won, but it was a much closer victory than the other teams that his team played against. As the months passed, Sasuke would get more and more excited to play against the blonde's team. It had become a playful rivalry between the two teams and their two star players. One day, after a game, the blonde boy walked straight up to the Uchiha and introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki while putting a tiny, tan hand forward and stunning a blinding smile. He asked if the littlest Uchiha wanted to be friends. There was something about the boy that Sasuke liked, so he responded in the affirmative and asked the young boy if he wanted to come over and play basketball in his driveway. The blonde, after checking with his uncle if he could go (Sasuke found out that the other boy was orphaned at a young age), agreed and they played for hours at Sasuke's house.

Thus, a beautiful friendship was born. After the season was over, the Uchiha's parents and Naruto's uncle Jiraiya worked with the league to put the boys on the same team. From then on, the two were inseparable. Wherever one was, you were sure to find the other very near. They would practice basketball together every day and encouraged one another to get better. Their skills improved dramatically, and they learned each other's play style quickly which made them amazing when playing together. Those that watched them play sometimes believed that they had some kind of telepathy. There was no other way that they could read each other so well.

The years passed and the two boys tried out for their middle school basketball team, which they made, and then their high school team, which they also made. Konoha High had not had a freshman make starting varsity in over 20 years, but Naruto and Sasuke broke that record by having not one, but two freshman on starting varsity when they tried out for the team.

Their friendship got a bit more complicated for Sasuke during their sophomore year. He began to have feelings for the blonde dobe that he had never felt before for anyone. He had realized that he was anti-social toward a majority of the population, but this emotion went beyond mere affection. He tried to not let it impact their friendship, but he would find himself looking at the blonde differently and staring at him when he thought the other wasn't looking.

Apparently his companion wasn't immune to his actions because he would often jokingly chide Sasuke for staring at him or stumbling around him when he didn't before, all with a smirk on his face. Sasuke sometimes wondered if the blonde knew of his feelings for him, but then blew it off assuming the dobe was too thick. Sasuke got his answer one day during practice when the team was split up to do a simple scrimmage at the end of practice. Sasuke should have known something was up when him and Naruto were put on separate teams, and the blonde looked happy about it. They were never put on separate teams. Their biggest strength was their synergy when they played together as point guard and shooting guard. The coach said it was to diversify their skills and practice going solo, but Sasuke was still suspicious.

As the game winded on, Sasuke noticed Naruto playing more aggressive than usual and making more "accidental" contact when he would defend Sasuke. Toward the end, Sasuke's team was down by 2 points, so he got the ball and drove it toward to hoop for an easy layup. Naruto, instead of sticking with him and trying to block the shot, blatantly smacked his hand as he shot the ball. Even a blind ref would have seen it and called the foul. Gai, their head coach, saw it as well (despite his bushy, vision-obscuring eyebrows) and called the foul to give Sasuke one free-throw since the shot still went in despite the obstruction. Sasuke looked confusedly at Naruto as he set-up on the block. Why would the dobe foul him like that? Was it to let his team win? Because it really didn't matter who won scrimmages.

Sasuke shook his head and decided to deal with it later. He lined up behind the line and focused on making this last shot so his team would win. He had always had the best free-throw percentage on the team because he was able to focus best and block out anything extra going on around him. Gai passed him the ball under the hoop, and Sasuke did his usual routine before every free-throw. Spin ball. Check. Dribble twice. Check. Line up fingers directly on the line and hand over the "Spalding". Che-

Sasuke was broken out of his routine by something on the ball. As he looked closer, he could make out the messy penmanship of his blonde friend in permanent marker. This definitely wasn't on the ball before so it had to be a new ball he was just given for his shot. Shaking himself out of his reverie, the Uchiha froze as he read, written sloppily, "Go out with me, teme?"

He could only stare at the ball in shock. Was this some kind of joke? Had Naruto figured out how he felt about him? A thousand thought whizzed around the brunet's head as he heard someone walk up to him and stop right in front.

He looked up to see that same blonde hair, blue eyes, and blinding smile as the day they first talked and slowly gulped. He decided to let the other talk first to explain.

"Well?" asked the apprehensive blonde fidgeting nervously.

Sasuke, still unsure what to say, simply stared at the other with a look of confusion on his handsome face.

Naruto let out a huge breath and muttered, "For a genius, you sure can be dull sometimes" before taking a step forward coming within inches of the dark haired boy who was holding his breath. "I really like you Sasuke. I've liked you for a long time, and I was trying to ignore it for the sake of our friendship. But I've seen the way you've been looking at me lately. It's the same way I look at you, so I'm hoping it means you feel the same way… Does it?" Naruto looked down as he finished his monologue and nervously scuffed his basketball shoes onto the linoleum floor. He had put it all out there, and if Sasuke didn't feel the same, then he had just ruined the best friendship he had ever had.

Sasuke was speechless. He hadn't ever realized that his best friend had stronger feelings for him beyond friendship. He had tried to squash his own feelings in the hopes that they would go away and the two could go back to how things used to be. But, since they both want more… was Sasuke willing to risk his only close friend for something that might not work out? At this moment, Naruto looked up and seeing the hope and pure adoration in the other's eyes, Sasuke could say nothing but, "Yes."

Their relationship progressed quickly from there. Sure, they had their fights like every couple. And there were definitely bumps along the road as they tried to adjust to being more than just friends; but, they always worked it out and ended up stronger than ever. They already knew one another inside and out. They just had to apply it to a different type of relationship. Sasuke's family was ecstatic. They said that they always knew that it would happen. Sasuke highly doubted that but didn't fight them on it anyway. The two still practiced together all the time and did everything that they used to do. But this time, when one would win a scrimmage at Sasuke's house, the reward would be a kiss, not a high five. When Sasuke's parents would go out of town and Itachi would go to friend's house, videogames were replaced with soft touches and quiet moans of pleasure. They were each other's' first everything, and neither would have it any other way.

It was even due to a basketball game that the two had first admitted their love to one another. It had been understood by both what their feelings were for the other, but neither had actually said it aloud until after their championship game senior year. The two had been made co-captains and had lead the Konoha High Ninjas to their first national's victory ever. When Sasuke made the game-winning 3 point shot as the buzzer hit, the room erupted in pandemonium. Konoha and all of their fans stormed the court and crowded around the young Uchiha and the rest of the team. The brunet however only had eyes for one person. Spinning around, his deep gray eyes locked onto the cerulean ones of the only person in the room who mattered to Sasuke, and they slowly moved toward one another. It was surreal.

As they neared one another, both stopped walking and stood face to face. As Sasuke was about to speak, Naruto interrupted him by scooping him up into a giant bear hug and giving him a passionate kiss which Sasuke responded to with just as much fire. They stood there in a passionate embrace until finally breaking apart for air. Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes. Almost as if in a trance, Naruto slowly got closer until his forehead rested on the brunet's and before Sasuke could say anything, the blonde lovingly whispered, "I love you, Sas."

He thought he would be shocked when the blonde finally said those words, since neither had before. But rather, Sasuke felt a calm wash over him. Everything just felt _right_. Like Sasuke was where he belonged—in Naruto's arms. He snuggled closer to the blonde while not breaking eye contact and responded, "I love you, too."

The two had been fortunate enough to get scholarships to a prestigious university and to be able to play basketball there together. They rented a small apartment right off campus, and were finally able to fully be together as a couple. Naruto was studying Architecture since he loved to work with his hands, whereas Sasuke was studying Finance. It wasn't his top choice, but he knew that he needed a backup if his dreams of playing in the NBA didn't pan out. Naruto wasn't as determined to play for the NBA, but he completely supported Sasuke in his goals. It wasn't that the blonde wouldn't love to play basketball at that level. It was just that he wasn't a natural born basketball prodigy like Sasuke was. Sure, he was good—great even. He worked very hard and was an amazing player. But there were a lot of amazing players. Sasuke was in a league of his own. He was exceptional. Their last year of high school and the beginning of college, the brunet had flourished in the sport. Besides shooting up to 6'4", he had bulked up a bit and doubled his practice time and gym time. He knew that his chance of playing in the NBA was unlikely, but he also knew that it was a possibility, and that was all he needed. The blonde was not as driven because he knew his odds. Still, he loved the sport just for the sake of playing it so he continued on into college.

The two were known as the team's "Thunder and Lightning" where they make a storm wherever they go and are sure to grab your attention. They performed well in their division and were definitely noticed by a few scouts. On top of this, they were both doing well in school and their relationship was stronger than ever. As always, there were a few fights between the two men, some bigger than others. But, that was bound to happen when you had two passionate men arguing over something they cared about. But neither cared about anything more than the other so they always made up quickly. It was a dream come true for them. However, one of their dreams came crashing to a halt their senior year of college.

It was toward the end of the season, and Naruto and Sasuke's team were down by 1 with 15 seconds left in the game. The ball was passed inbound to Sasuke, and he quickly dribbled down the court and set up a play that would hopefully win them the game. After a successful pick, Sasuke got into position and waited for the opening as Naruto ran his route and would be open for a drive to the basket. Sasuke saw the blonde head run into position, passed the ball, and waited.

Naruto had caught the pass, turned toward the basket, drove in, and just as he jumped to go over the post's head for a layup, he was ripped back to the ground. The man who grabbed him, as well as himself rocketed to the ground and upon impact, Naruto felt a searing pain in his left leg. They ended up winning the game when a substitute made both of Naruto's penalty shots, but Naruto lost his dream of playing basketball in the NBA with Sasuke. He tore his ACL. His basketball career was over. To be fair, the doctors said that there was a possibility that with a lot of rehabilitation, he might regain full motion of his knee and be able to play basketball again at the same level. But, one more injury to his ACL and he might not be able to walk unassisted again. After talking it over with Sasuke and his uncle, Naruto decided to go through the physical therapy to regain full motion with his leg, but to quit competitive basketball. He would still be able to scrimmage with Sasuke and play lightly, but his days of championships, dirty jerseys, and road trips were over.

Strangely however, this made Naruto and Sasuke's relationship even stronger. While Naruto was going through all of this turmoil, Sasuke was with him the entire time fluffing up the pillows under his knee, getting him anything when he wanted it, and supporting him in any way that Naruto needed. The blonde knew how lucky he was to have the brunet and made sure to show him as often as he could, despite his injury putting a temporary damper on their "extracurricular activities".

After all of this, Naruto officially quit and Sasuke stuck out the rest of the season in the hopes of getting drafted to play in the NBA. His coach had recommended he get an agent so he had, and the man told him that he would contact Sasuke the moment he was chosen in the NBA draft, leaving out the possibility of him not being chosen at all.

It was because of this, that at 9:46PM while Sasuke and Naruto were relaxing on their couch and watching TV, Sasuke got a call saying that he had been drafted and would next season, be suiting up and playing in the NBA. He had turned to look at Naruto in shock, and the blonde immediately knew what had happened and was screeching in excitement. Sasuke couldn't believe that it was actually happening, while his blonde boyfriend was running around their apartment to grab wine shouting out that he knew it was going to happen.

The first few months were the toughest for the pair with Sasuke having to travel all the time for practices and games. They were not used to being apart for so long, and Sasuke was getting more and more attention from the outside world as the star rookie to be watched. It wasn't that Naruto was jealous. He loved Sasuke and supported him no matter what. He wanted the world to finally notice his boyfriend's talent. He just wasn't used to not having the brunet to himself. It also didn't help that Sasuke would sometimes have to stay in hotels away from Naruto since their apartment was so far from the stadium he needed to go to for practices and home games.

It was during a light scrimmage between the two that Sasuke proposed his solution to the blonde.

"Let's live together."

The blonde stared at him in confusion, "Uhhh we already do, Sas."

The brunet shook his head. "No. I mean, let's build a life together. This apartment is great, but it's temporary. Let's buys a house, dobe." The blonde chose to ignore the insult and hear his boyfriend out. "We can buy a place closer to the stadium that way I can come home each night there's not an away game and we can have a place that is permanently ours—not something we just rent."

Naruto got a warm, fuzzy feeling when the other said how it would be _theirs._ This was a big step in their relationship, but the blonde was more than ready for it, and he knew Sasuke was too.

"Alright."

So, the two eventually found a beautiful Victorian two-story house that Sasuke's parents helped them buy, and moved in a month later. Everything went perfect from there. They got to see each other all of the time, and finally had the space to build their life together. Plus, Naruto had been signed on to a big architecture consulting firm and was quickly climbing the corporate ladder. The blonde had a knack for architecture, and clients loved his out of the box enthusiasm and ideas. He was quickly making a name for himself besides being "Sasuke Uchiha's partner".

And that is how we now get to where Sasuke is now. Mere seconds away from asking the love of his life to marry him. He was honestly surprised that the blonde hadn't asked him first since his companion had initiated most big stages in their relationship, but he supposed that the other left the biggest one up to Sasuke to give him time and space should he decide he didn't want that. Sasuke shook his head as he internally scoffed at his boyfriend's (hopefully soon to be fiancée's) tactics. The brunet knew how lucky he was to have Naruto and would never give him up. Sasuke stalled by doing a few moves and finally passed to his post at the bottom of the court to toss a shot up as the shot clock winded down. He missed, but it didn't matter since the half time buzzer rang a few seconds later. As the teams headed off the court and into their respective locker rooms, Sasuke knew it was time. He had already cleared this with his coach and manager who in turn, notified the announcers as to what was about to happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" boomed the loud voice over the microphone to the whole stadium. "Have we got a treat for you tonight!"

Sasuke fumbled around in his warm up pants pocket and grabbed out the velvet box putting it slightly behind his back as he turned to look at the light of his life. His blonde dobe was sitting in the front row, dead center, talking up the little girl next to him. He knew the girl was a young daughter of one of his teammates, but he couldn't remember which one. Leave it to Naruto to be making a casual conversation as Sasuke is nearly dying from a panic attack. He knew that he was being irrational, and that Naruto would most certainly say yes; but, none of that soothed his nerves. He fretted over every possible outcome—no matter how unlikely.

The announcer continued on but Sasuke ignored him as he took his position in the center of the court and locked eyes with his blonde love, who had finally looked up at the mention of his name from the announcer.

"Can we please have Naruto Uzumaki report to center court!" boomed the voice again when the blonde didn't move. This seemed to jolt him out of his thoughts as he slowly walked out to meet Sasuke on the center of the stadium. The lights around them dimmed and a spotlight was directed centrally over the two making Naruto's bright hair shine even more. He looked like an angel. Sasuke's angel.

Naruto had confusion written all over his face as he made his way up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's goin—"

He was immediately cut off as Sasuke got down onto one knee in front of him. The crowd exploded in applause, cheers, and whistles. Naruto stood there in shock and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. There were already tears shining in his eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat and began, all the while keeping direct eye contact with the cerulean orbs of his partner, "Naruto, I love you more than I ever imagined I could possibly love anyone. I love every single thing about you." As he spoke, his nerves ebbed away as everyone around him disappeared. The only people left in the arena were him and Naruto. "You complete me in every possible way, and I want to spend every second of every day by your side. You make me a better man, brother, son, lover, and basketball player. You are my inspiration in everything that I do."

Tears were slipping out of Naruto's eyes at this point.

"I couldn't figure out how to propose to you because I think that you deserve everything. You deserve the world, Naru, and I can't give you that. But, I can give you everything that I am and will ever be. You own my heart and soul completely." Sasuke then opened the velvet box to reveal a beautifully cut platinum band encrusted with perfectly cut diamonds that caught and reflected light in every direction seeming to almost glow. "You once asked me on a basketball court if I wanted to be friends. You once asked me on a basketball court if I wanted to go out with you. Now, on a basketball court, I'm asking you if you will please do me the honor of marrying me?" Sasuke said earnestly. Now that it was all out, he felt a serene calm come over him just like after their championship game senior year. He only ever felt that with Naruto and it was a sense of belonging, a sense of being at peace.

Naruto could only nod emphatically as tears streamed down his face. He jumped on Sasuke and toppled the two of them over in his rush to embrace his mate. They hugged tightly and soon the rest of the arena began to register in their minds as they shouted their excitement and support for the two lovers holding each other in the center of the court. Naruto blushed bright red in embarrassment as he stood up off of Sasuke. The Uchiha for his part, simply took the reddened blonde's hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Naruto looked down at it in awe before once again tackling the brunet in a hug while whispering hotly in his ear, "We're engaged! Oh my god we're engaged! I love you so much!"

Sasuke hugged him back just and strongly but eventually the two had to get up because Sasuke had to get to the locker room to catch a bit of their coach's strategy for the second half. He got up and walked Naruto back to his seat, but not before kissing him multiple times along the way. It seemed as if the two couldn't let go of each other, but eventually Naruto pulled away because he knew that they would have time to celebrate their newfound engagement later after the game. Heck, they had their whole lives to celebrate. But right now, Sasuke had a game to win.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's jersey to pull his ear down to his mouth and he whispered, "Go out there and win this game. Then, when we go home, I can show you how _happy_ I am about this," putting a sultry emphasis on "happy."

Sasuke's mind immediately cycled through all of the different things Naruto could be talking about with each scenario ending in loud moans and creaking beds which he was perfectly okay with. Shaking his head, Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss on the mouth before shooting him a smile, glancing at the new ring on his finger, and jogging into the locker room excited about his future.

"Go get 'em tiger" whispered Naruto Uzumaki, the rival, best friend, boyfriend, now fiancée, and love of Sasuke Uchiha's life. Neither would have it any other way. They had love and basketball.


End file.
